The Dream
by MentallyChallengedNinja
Summary: What is Kai's "Dream"? Is it to be the bestest drummer in the world? Meet Gackt-sama? Or is it to be the Strawberry-Flavored-Seme?
1. Chapter 1

The "Dream" ch. 1

Aoi jolted up, throwing off the covers and startling Reita who was asleep beside him.

"Aoi-kun, Nani desu ka?" Reita mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Aoi's ears twitched as he heard the noise that had awoken him, again.

"Aoi-kun?" Reita softly hit the back of Aoi's head with his pillow.

"Shhh, Reita-kun! I think Kai's screaming!" Aoi slid from the futon, Reita following him.

"Ahhhh!" Kai's screams were muffled by the paper walls (cuz yeah paper muffles stuff xD) as Aoi and Reita tiptoed through the tatami covered hallways.

"Neeh Meev-kun!" Kai's screams were strained and laced with ecstatic pain.

"Should we?" Reita looked up, cautiously at Air▓s face, "I mean what if..." but before Reita could finish the sliding door was already halfway open.

Kai lay hanging half way off the futon thrashing around, entangled in the sheets, moaning ferociously, sweat and drool dripping from his flushed pink face.

"Aoi-kun, is he...?" Reita leaned over the breathless Kai.

"Yup," Aoi shook his head; "He's not our little uke anymore."

"You mean," Reita looked at Aoi, "Nooo, that can't be!"

"Yup, Kai's first seme dream," the words passed from Aoi's beautiful, pierced lips and hit Reita like a brick wall.

Nooo," Reita's jaw dropped as he turned back to look at the band's littlest uke, sadness filling his heart just a parent's heart does when their child goes away for college.

~?~

"Meev-kun," Kai giggled, running his fingers through Miyavi's multi-colored and silky hair, "You're soo adorable all chained up!"

Miyavi whined as he pulled at the chains, his face millimeters away from Kai's.

"Master-sama," Miyavi panted, his lips brushing against Kai's soft and welcoming lips. "You taste like strawberries," Miyavi whispered kissing Kai again a bit harder.

"Shhhh," Kai placed his finger against Miyavi's lips, pushing him back against the bed.

"Masterrr" Miyavi moaned as the bed creaked. He could feel Kai's warm and hastened breath cascade down his neck, then taking him by surprise; Miyavi could feel Kai's lips on his neck.

"Ichi," Kai whispered. "Niiiiii," Kai kissed Miyavi's neck lower. "Saaan," Kai kissed Miyavi's collarbone, "Do I continue?" Kai looked up and kissed Miyavi's chin.

"Haaaiiii," Miyavi cried, lust filling him.

Kai chuckled and continued kissing Meev's body until he found his lips pressed against Miyavi's belly button. Miyavi's body wiggled under Kai as he felt Kai's warm tongue dance across this torso and his fingers tug at this pants until they came loose.

"Kai-sama!" Miyavi shrieked, tremors of ecstasy running through his body as he gasped for air and clutched the bed making his chains clink together.

Kai could feel Miyavi harden under his lips as continued kissing, licking here and there. Reaching up without raising his head, Kai undid Miyavi's chains allowing him to move freely┘. 


	2. Chapter 2

The "dream" Ch. 2

"Maassttteeerrr," Miyavi's back arched up in pleasure, his grip on the bed increasing.

"Silly Meev-kun," Kai sat up strattling Miyavi.

"Kai-sama please don't stoooopp," Miyavi cried his hands moving from the bed to Kai's thighs, "Please Master-sama, please?"

Kai shivered and began rocking back and forth, a grin forming on his childish face as he watched Miyavi's face contort with pain yet pleasure.

"Faster Miyavi-kun?" Kai lowered his body and licked Miyavi's chest rocking faster and with more strength, his breaths becoming un-rythmic and tremors running through his body.

Miyavi clenched his teeth and wrapped his arms around Kai's small body, "Masteeeerrr harderrrr!" He moaned and cried over and over again until he was in tears and Kai was pushing himself onto him with so much force the pain was almost unbearable.

Kai wrapped his arms around Miyavi's arched back and rolled them over and over until they fell off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Aaaaaahh-" Miyavi moaned, his and Kai's body entangled in pure erotic-ness, the floor creaking with every fierce thrust that Kai made.

"Meeev-kun, I-I , ahhhhhh," Kai moaned as Miyavi bit his ear gently.

Suddenly the both of them began to tremble uncontrollably. "Hold me tighter, Master-sama," Miyavi whimpered, "Never release me please..."

center~?~/center

"Noooo," Reita cried.

"Reita?" Kai sat up.

"You idiot!" Aoi hit Reita over the bed, "You woke him up!"

"Nani?" Kai looked up at Reita and Aoi, "Where's Miyavi-kun!?'

"Heh Heh," Aoi chuckled, "It's just me and Reita-kun, Kai"

Kai looked down at his lap, tears forming at the brims of his eyes, "You mean, I'm still..."

"Don't cry Kai-kun!" Reita pleaded, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me for waking you!"

Kai sniffled and wiped the tears away, "It's o.k., I just...I just wanted to be seme..... you know?"

Aoi put his hand on Reita's shoulder, "I think Kai-kun just wants to go back to sleep, come on Reita, let's leave him be.'

Kai watched as the sliding door was shut and curled back under his cover and closed his eyes, "Please, please, please let it continue!" He pleaded but it was hopeless, all he could see was darkness, no Miyavi and no "seme" Kai. Kai bit his lip and began to silently cry. Life was normal again, Kai was still the littlest uke who dreamed of being the Strawberry flavored Seme, but no matter what would be doomed to a life off being the receiver, the bottom, the uke... 


End file.
